


Day 2: Accusation

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a really bad day. Like an unbelievably bad day and this drunken idiot is accusing him of stealing his phone. Stiles does not have the patience for this today. But, hello, who is this coming to Stiles' aid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Accusation

"Hey kid, wait." a voice sneered out.

Stiles closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to three in his head before turning. Three well built men were quickly advancing on them. On further inspection, that made three very drunken, well built men advancing on him. Just perfect.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles' day had sucked. It had started off with him sleeping through his alarm, making him late for work where, of course, he found his boss waiting to talk with him. Then, on his way home, the train had "technical difficulties", which, if he heard that phrase one more time, someone was going to die, so he was forced to stand in a crowded metal tube for two hours with crying babies, whining children, and even whinier adults.  When he reached his apartment hoping to blow off steam by playing video games with Scott and drinking some beer, he found the lights off, fridge empty, and a note from Scott saying he was going on a date with Allison and not to wait up. He even added a stupid winky face at the end. Ugh.

So what had Stiles decided to do? He obviously decided that he should go to the local bar, by himself and drink away his day. The bar was close, only a few blocks away, so, like normal, Stiles had walked. And he had been so close. So, so close. He had been a block away when he pulled out his phone to let Scott know where he was, growing up with the sheriff as your dad gives you a health sense of paranoia so he makes sure Scott always knows where he is just as Scott always makes sure to tell Stiles where he's going. He had just brought the phone out, when someone had bumped into him, sending his precious baby right out of his hands to clatter down the sidewalk. He had just picked up his phone and was checking it over when a voice called out telling him to stop.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now, there he was standing in the middle of an oddly empty sidewalk as three guys came stumbling towards him. One looked pissed as all hell as the two behind him smirked, amusement clear in their eyes.

'Just great. Could my day get any better?' Stiles thought, just barely holding back an eye roll. As if to answer him, Stiles heared a deep rumbling in the distance that sounded suspiciously like thunder. Because, obviously his day hadn't been disastrous enough. It needed to rain.

"Hey kid didn't you hear me? I told you to wait!" the pissed one called again. Someone, please save Stiles from the drunken idiots of the world.

"I haven't moved." Stiles deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the drunken fool.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?  Tell me, do you think it's funny to take things that don't belong to you, kid?" the man sneered, now close enough to invade Stiles space.

"First off," Stiles started, taking a few steps back. "I think you have had a few too many drinks buddy. You should really let your friends take you home. Second, I know the world is spinning for you but I haven't moved since you ran into me. Third, I am not a kid. So stop calling me one. Lastly..."

"Shut up!" the man roared, taking a swing at Stiles.

"Whoa. Hey calm down there pal." Stiles yelped, dodging the man’s fist only to get shoved up against the wall by one of his friends.

"What the hell!" Stiles yelled, struggling to get free.

"I know you took my phone you little twink. Give it back!" the pissed guy yelled, right up in his face. And really? Really? They had escalated to sexual slurs now. What the hell had Stiles ever done to this guy?

"I didn't take anything jackass. You knocked my phone out off my hand when your drunken ass ran into me!" Stiles shot back, twisting out of the first goon’s grip and freeing himself. Hey, he was the sheriff's son, he can hold himself again a few drunk imbeciles. Though there were three of them and they were big.

'Well, damn, there goes my promise to stay out of trouble.' Stiles thought, dropping down into a defensive position, getting ready to defend himself.

"You took my phone you..."

"That's a pretty serious accusation there. You positive he took your phone?"  a new voice questioned. As Stiles turned around to see who else was joining their little party, he had to work really hard to stop his jaw from dropping. The man was gorgeous. Dark, wild hair, killer cheekbones, and a body that was chiseled by Greek gods.

"Excuse me! I don't remember asking you for your opinion." pissed guy sneered.

"No you didn't, but considering that's my friend you’re trying to push around, I felt the need to intervene." mystery Greek god informed the stupid drunkard.   

"Now, I am sure that this is all a misunderstanding," he continued taking a few more steps forward, placing himself between Stiles and the three men.

"So why don't you guys clear out and we won't have to press charges for assault and slander of the innocent." he finished with a smile that seemed just a tad too predatory and Stiles could have sworn the he saw his eyes change color for an instant.

"Hey, I am the victim here!" main douche cried out "He stole my phone!"    

"No I didn't!" Stiles protested "That's what I have been telling you all along this is my phone dude."  

"Yeah? well prove it!" main douche taunted. Which really? Really! Was he that plastered? That stupid? Or just that stubborn? However, before Stiles could ask, mystery man spoke up.

"Well that's simple. I'll just give call his cell. That should prove it right?" Mystery man replied coolly however, his raised eyebrow and slightly twisted smirk were basically daring the man to make him do it.

"Come on dude let's just go." goon 2 said giving main douche's arm a tug and, right, there were still two other people here.

"Whatever," was main douche’s truly awe inspiring reply as he shrugged off his friend and turned to walk away, muttering under his breath. Mystery man just snorted and shook his head. Stile was inclined to agree with him.

"So, um, thanks for that, man," Stiles said to mystery man one hand running through his hair.

"No problem." the man said as he turned to face Stiles, giving him a truly dazzling smile. Like, wow, that smile should have come with a warning label because Stiles thought that he might be having heart attack. And now he was smirking like he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking. "I could practically smell the alcohol from a mile away. Figured I'd step in and give you a hand. Three to one is hardly fair. Names Derek by the way" Mystery... Derek said holding out his hand.

"My hero." Stiles dead panned with an eye roll. However, Derek's response to that little gem was to raise both eyebrows and gift Stiles with a tiny smirk. Also, he hadn't dropped his hand. Stiles couldn't help but give a little smirk of his own to that.

"Stiles," Stiles replied, taking Derek's hand and giving it a firm shake.

And then it poured. Honest to God. There was no drizzle, no lightning, just a bone soaking downpour.

"Shit!" Stiles exclaimed

"Come on this way." Derek called, wrapping his hand around Stiles' wrist, pulling him down the street and into the bar. Once inside and safe from the freak downpour, Stiles couldn't help but moan in despair.

"Man, this has been the day from hell! Sadly, not my worst day, but definitely top ten I would say." Stiles bemoaned and Derek… Well Derek just laughed, forcing Stiles to give him a half-hearted glare, which quickly lost any heat it might of had, as Stiles caught sight of Derek. His shirt was now clinging to him like a second skin and those jeans, wet, left almost nothing to the imagination.

' Jesus, this man was like sin incarnated. And those arms… Those were arms that could do wicked, wicked things to Stiles. Like pick him up, throw him around, pin him down... '

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when a towel was thrown at his head. Which, he did catch, thank you very much. Focused again, he noticed that Derek was scrubbing his hair dry and seemed to be trying to hide a few last chuckles.

"Was your day really that bad?" Derek asked, apparently deciding he was dry enough.  

"Man, you wouldn't even believe what a total and complete shit storm my day was. This was just the icing on the cake. My day was so horrendous, I might have to invent a new word to fully encompass the utter shittyness that was my day.  It was so dreadful I need a shot of Vodka and two hours to just scrape the tip of the iceberg." Stiles rambled on.

"Ok" Derek said with a small smile

"Oh...I, uh, what?" was Stiles sophisticated response. Which, wow, way to go Stiles.

"I said, ‘ok,’" Derek replied, now with a smirk playing on his lips. Eyes alight with humor and amusement, he continued, "First round’s on me. Come tell me all about your absolutely horrendous, dreadful, no-good, shitty day."  

"You asked for it. Remember that. You brought this on yourself," Stiles teased as he and Derek took seats at the bar.   

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buzz Buzz Buzz

'Omg what the hell is that? Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

Stiles groaned as he rolled over and looked at the screen of his phone. His beautiful, perfect baby that definitely deserved a few updates after last night.  Oh man, last night. Last night was amazing. Derek had sat and talked with him for hours. Actually, they had talked until the bar closed and the bartender had to literally kick their asses out. Then Derek had kissed him and asked if Stiles wanted to go back to his place and….

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Right phone, which was lighting up with text from Scott.

_Cool man see you tomorrow have a good night._

_Hey man did you have a good night? ;)_

_Hey Stiles where are you? Just checking in since you weren't at home when I got back._

_Stiles_

_Stiles_

_Stiles are you ok?_

Rubbing his eye with his free hand, Stiles groaned again. Oh man, he had completely forgotten to text Scott. Though, in his defense, his hands had been busy doing other things at the time. Lots of other things. Many, many times, in many, many different positions and...focusing, right.

_Hey buddy, sorry got kinda wrapped up in the moment and passed out. And I am so fine. So so so fine. Like so unbelievable fine you aren't gonna believe me when I tell you about it later tonight. Much much later tonight if I have my way. ;)_

Halfway through his text Stiles felt the arm, wrapped loosely around his stomach, tighten and draw him back. After sending the text to let Scott know he hadn't been kidnapped, Stiles dropped his phone back on the bedside table, just as Derek started nuzzling his throat with his nose.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Stiles whispered teasingly.

"Hm... morning," Derek mumbled back sleepily. Moving on from his throat to nip at the truly impressive hickey he left last night.

"Who was that?" Derek asked, still not letting up on his mission to turn Stiles’ entire neck into one huge hickey.

"It was just Scott making sure I hadn't died or anything." Stiles replied between moans.

"Oh?" Derek questioned, suddenly seeming a lot more awake and predatory. "So, you mean to tell me you didn't die last night, not even a little bit?"

Catching on to his teasing, Stiles smirked and languidly stretched out.

"Nope," Stiles said popping the p.

"Not even a little teeny tiny bit," he finished in a teasing whisper.

"Well, that just won't do..." Derek stated with mock seriousness, rolling over so he was on top of Stiles, those strong capable arms caging Stiles in.

"Guess you'll just have to try again," Stiles breathed against Derek's lips, brushing them with his own, as his eyelids dropped to half open.       

"Oh, I will," Derek promised, giving Stiles a chaste kiss

"Again..." a kiss was placed right on top of his nose, "and again..." another kiss this time on the corner of his mouth "and again..." then Derek claimed his lips and took his breath away.

Stiles took everything back. As it turned out, yesterday hadn't sucked at all. Actually, it ended with quite a bit of sucking. But Stiles was perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always all credit for this being comprehendible goes to my amazing beta who you can find at welcometotheasylummywaywardson.tumblr.com! Thank you darling, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around to kick my ass.. uh I mean encourage me to write!


End file.
